desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Remember That
"I Remember That" is the 61st episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Susan attends Jane's funeral at Ian's request, even though she's worried about being known as "the other woman" to Jane's friends and family. When she overhears Lynn, a friend of Jane's, hitting on Ian, she tries to discreetly tell her that Ian's seeing someone but ends up having to admit that it's her. Lynn then gets up to address the mourners and spitefully announces that they should all be happy that Ian's found someone new. Susan attempts to sneak out, but Lynn points her out as she's walking away, so she feebly waves hello to the outraged group. After the service, Ian finds her crying in the embalming room. He thanks her for chasing Lynn away, but she's sure that everyone hates her now. He tells her he loves her and wants to marry her. She says she'd prefer a different setting, so for now she's accepting his proposal to propose later on. Lynette & Edie Edie begs Tom to hire her nephew, Austin, at the pizzeria, saying he's been depressed ever since Julie dumped him. He agrees, but Lynette finds Austin getting high and fires him. But Tom rehires him. Without asking Tom why, Lynette insists, in front of the wait staff, that Austin needs to stay fired. Tom takes Lynette in back and explains why he rehired him: He's hot and will attract a lot of female customers from Fairview High, and half the boys from the chorus. And if he stays employed there, Edie will include a menu from the pizzeria in her welcome packages. Lynette admits those are good reasons, but that, since she's the manager, he should have told her first. He tells her she can be the boss at home, but at work, he's the boss. She agrees to cooperate -- even so far as letting him yell at her in front of the entire staff. Bree Bree tells Orson what Alma and his mother, Gloria, did to him while he was unconscious, but he refuses to go to the police. When she asks why, he replies it's time he finally told her what happened the night Monique died. We don't hear what Orson tells Bree, just her reaction. She's furious and insists that he exonerate Mike. He says he can't, or he'll implicate himself. Andrew overhears Bree telling Orson, "You've done a terrible thing" and "If you don't fix this, I will." Orson cheerfully informs Alma and Gloria that he was forced to tell Bree everything about Monique's death. Alma complains to Gloria she doesn't believe Orson will ever come back to her, so they might as well go to the police. To make sure she doesn't do that, Gloria locks her in an attic room. Bree sees a ladder leaning up against the house with what looks like the bag of teeth hanging from one of the top rungs. As she climbs up to get it, she steps on a rung that has been sabotaged -- and promptly falls. Andrew and Orson find her lying there, unconscious. Orson calls the police and Andrew examines the bag; It's full of marbles. At the hospital, where they're told Bree suffered only a mild concussion, Andrew tells Orson he knows he's behind Bree's accident. He warns the nurse not to let Orson be alone with Bree, because it's his fault she's in here. Mike has been seeing a hypnotherapist to try to remember details of his relationship with Monique. He now recalls how they first met -- she needed a plumber. She hit on him and he said he was seeing someone. She said she was too, but he's married and she's drunk. He had to go to the store for a tool, leaving his toolbox behind. When he came back, he saw someone else was there, but, in his hypnotic state, he can only remember seeing yellow rubber gloves. He doesn't know who the murderer is, but at least now he knows it's not him. Mike goes back to hypnotherapy, and this time he remembers who's wearing the yellow gloves - Orson Hodge. Mike rushes out of the therapist's office, and over to the hospital, where he confronts Orson in the parking garage. He tells him he's gotten his memory back. They fight and Orson is thrown against the railing. He loses his balance and falls several floors down. The episode ends with "To Be Continued" after showing Orson falling down midair. Gabrielle Gaby and Zach are out shopping. She's depressed because her 31st birthday is coming up and she's single. He offers to buy her jewelry and even a car, but she turns him down. She meets an attractive single man in the mattress department and he turns out to be one of Zach's lawyers, Luke. Zach shows up at Gaby's house on her birthday, saying he didn't want her to spend it alone. She tells him to shoo, Luke is showing up in 20 minutes. He says he understands, and leaves. But midway through a romantic dinner, another lawyer shows up with important papers for Luke to initial. When he looks through them, there's a note from Zach. "Gaby is mine. Sleep with her and you're fired. Leave, but don't make it look obvious." When Gaby won't let Luke leave, Zach -- who's parked outside, watching through the window -- calls him and tells him what to say, that he usually only dates women in their 20s, so she's too old for him. Infuriated, Gaby throws him out. Gaby, who's drunk by now, finds Zach leaving a present on her porch and invites him in when she sees it's a mug that reads "World's Greatest Friend." He consoles her by telling her she's only getting prettier each year. She passes out, curled up against him. Notes *The episode title, I Remember That is a song taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, Saturday Night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3